


Terapia alternativa

by apocrypha73



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, language: spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 02:17:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocrypha73/pseuds/apocrypha73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basado en la escena de después de los créditos finales en Iron Man 3, es algo así como una continuación de dicha escena (por lo tanto, contiene SPOILERS de la película; no lo leas si aún no la has visto). Escrito en respuesta a un prompt sugerido por @sara_f_black en el kink meme de Iron Man 3 de theavengers_esp en livejournal : "Bruce no es ese tipo de doctor, pero está dispuesto a hacer lo que esté a su alcance para ayudar a Tony. Escuchar tal vez no sea la mejor manera, pero tiene otras ideas".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terapia alternativa

**Author's Note:**

> Muchísimas gracias a @marionslee y a @Luciela por el beteo.

 

—No me mires con esa cara, Tony. Me acabo de bajar del avión desde la costa este, allí son las dos de la madrugada ahora mismo, y tú… tú te has pasado dos horas hablando sin parar. ¿Qué esperabas?

 

Se siente un poco avergonzado por haberse dormido, eso es verdad. Pero sólo un poco. En fin, quien quiera que sea capaz de aguantar una sesión de la famosa verborrea Stark sin acabar fuera de combate, que tire la primera piedra. Hulk puede que sea indestructible, pero Bruce es sólo un ser humano.

 

De todas formas, ya conoce casi toda la historia. Pepper se lo contó cuando le llamó por teléfono para pedirle que viniera a Los Angeles. Casi prefiere no haber oído los detalles en boca del propio Tony, porque lo que sabe ya duele demasiado; probablemente sea mejor para todos que no se entere del resto.

 

Duele porque él debería haber estado allí. Para reconfortar a Tony de sus pesadillas y obligarle a dormir aunque para ello tuviera que noquearle. Para cerrarle la maldita bocaza antes de que diera su dirección privada a todo el mundo, en directo y por televisión. Para aplastar entre las manos de Hulk a aquellos helicópteros, para sacar a Tony del fondo del mar, para frenar todas y cada una de sus caídas.

 

Y sobre todo, para desmembrar a ese capullo de Killian y a sus supersoldados incandescentes por haberse atrevido a ponerles la mano encima a Tony y a Pepper.

 

Tal vez no pueda proporcionarle terapia a Tony, pero eso sí que podría haberlo hecho. Desearía con todas sus fuerzas haberlo hecho.

 

Se obliga a respirar hondo y calmarse, antes de que Hulk decida hacer una aparición imprevista.

 

Bruce sabe que Tony es perfectamente capaz de cuidar de sí mismo. Pero eso le sirve de muy poco a la hora de aplacar su necesidad brutal de protegerle.

 

—No me digas que voy a tener que contártelo todo otra vez—responde Tony, y Bruce no sabe muy bien si es una queja o una amenaza.

 

—Podrías hacerme un resumen.

 

Tony sonríe, soltando un pequeño bufido. Todavía parece que se sorprende cuando Bruce dice algo que consigue hacerle reír, igual que aquel primer día en el laboratorio del Helicarrier. Casi como si riera en contra de su voluntad, como si su ego no pudiera concebir la idea de que exista otra persona con un ingenio que esté a la altura del suyo.

 

Dios, cómo le ha echado de menos.

 

—Joder, Bruce, te he echado de menos—dice Tony, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento.

 

Bruce piensa “y yo a ti”, aunque lo que dice es otra cosa. Otra cosa que, al fin y al cabo, viene a querer decir lo mismo.

 

—¿Por qué no me llamaste?

 

Tony se encoge de hombros con un suspiro.

 

—Imaginaba que ya tenías bastante entre manos con tu crisis de pareja con Hulk. Tener que redefinir los términos de una relación después de tantos años es un proceso delicado, no quería interferir. Y estaba también lo de tu nuevo empleo. Por cierto, me alegro de ver que el sueldo de S.H.I.E.L.D. te da para comprarte ropa buena.

 

Hace un gesto con las manos mientras lo dice, como tratando de abarcar la figura de Bruce por completo. Éste no le cuenta que se ha puesto lo mejor que tenía en el armario para venir a verle.

 

—Oh, lo has notado. Gracias—contesta, alisándose la solapa de la chaqueta con la mano que no está sosteniendo sus gafas. Después baja la mirada, poniéndose serio—. Y, por cierto, habría venido.

 

—Lo sé—responde Tony sin mirarle, en voz baja.

 

Lo que se dicen no es ni la mitad de importante que lo que se callan. _Lo habría dejado todo por acudir a tu llamada. Habría dado lo que fuera por tenerte a mi lado._

 

Eso último puede que no sea tanto intuición como el subconsciente de Bruce haciéndose ilusiones, pero da lo mismo, porque se va a aferrar a esa idea de todas formas.

 

—Oye, ya que lo mencionas—comienza Tony—, ¿por qué estás aquí ahora? No me malinterpretes, estoy encantado con tu presencia, pero… No te he visto en meses y de pronto apareces por las buenas… ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

 

—Pepper me llamó—explica Bruce.

 

—¿Y eso?

 

Esta vez le toca a Banner encogerse de hombros.

 

—Sospecho que no se acaba de tragar eso de que eres un hombre nuevo y que se acabaron las distracciones. Y, para serte sincero, yo tampoco.

 

Tony se yergue en el diván, ofendido.

 

—¿Que no se lo traga? ¡Hice polvo todas mis armaduras delante de sus ojos, por el amor de Dios! ¡Me he quitado el reactor del pecho! ¿Qué otras pruebas necesi…? Eh, espera un momento…— Su tono se ha vuelto suspicaz de repente—. ¿Cómo que tú tampoco te lo crees? ¿No habías estado durmiendo desde el ascensor en Suiza?

 

Bruce vuelve el rostro hacia un lado, sin poder ocultar una sonrisa.

 

—Ya te lo he dicho, Pepper me puso en antecedentes—contesta.

 

—Y un cuerno. Reconócelo, has estado pendiente de cada una de mis palabras porque adoras el sonido de mi voz y porque mi manera de contar historias es apasionante.

 

Se estira sobre el diván, llevándose las manos a la parte de atrás de su cabeza a modo de almohada. Su sonrisa de medio lado no es ni la mitad de descarada que la manera en que mira a Bruce. En ese momento es la viva imagen de la satisfacción, y Bruce tiene ganas de mordele para comprobar a qué sabe esa clase de seguridad en sí mismo.

 

Lo peor de todo es que, de no ser por el _jet lag_ , a lo mejor tendría razón.

 

Afortunadamente, Tony no espera una respuesta. O, si contaba con una, no tiene la paciencia suficiente para esperar a que se produzca.

 

—Volviendo al tema: puedes decirle a Pepper que se equivoca. Los dos os equivocáis. Y os lo voy a demostrar, gente de poca fe—promete, elevando la vista hacia el techo—. Estoy decidido a empezar una nueva vida y a hacer las cosas bien esta vez.

 

—Tony, por favor—responde Bruce con suavidad—. Ambos sabemos que la única cosa en este mundo que no eres capaz de hacer es mantener la mente quieta. Antes o después necesitarás un proyecto nuevo en el que volcarte. Lo buscarás aunque no quieras.

 

Tony se vuelve hacia él, por lo demás sin variar un ápice su postura complaciente.

 

—Bueno, nunca dije que me fuera a retirar del todo. Aún soy joven para jubilarme, ¿no te parece?

 

Bruce evita responder mediante un breve arqueo de cejas, desviando la mirada. No es justo, maldita sea. Lleva más de seis meses sin verle, tratando de no pensar en él, diciéndose a sí mismo que no recuerda cada día lo que pasó entre ellos en Nueva York. No es justo que a Tony le resulte tan fácil hacerlo resurgir todo de nuevo, coqueteando con él como si tal cosa. Como si fuera normal que se pasaran tres días prácticamente sin salir de la cama después de la batalla, o que Pepper lo sepa y no le importe. Como si todo este tiempo que han estado separados no fuera más que un intervalo en esa especie de no-relación que por lo visto tienen.

 

—¿Y cómo encajas tú en todo eso? —le pregunta Tony—¿Qué es lo que te ha pedido Pepper? ¿Que me frenes?

 

—No—sonríe Bruce—. Que te ayude.

 

Al oír eso, Tony se incorpora en el diván con un impulso que le trae a Bruce pensamientos bastante inoportunos sobre el tono muscular de sus abdominales. Baja los pies al suelo, colocándose de frente hacia él, con una expresión a caballo entre la incredulidad y la esperanza.

 

—¿Ayudarme? ¿Quieres decir trabajar conmigo? ¿Aquí, en Los Angeles?

 

—Bueno, sería bastante más incómodo hacerlo desde Nueva York—contesta Bruce, dejando que su voz trasluzca la cantidad justa de ironía—. Factible, pero engorroso.

 

—Pero… pero… ¿Qué pasa con tu trabajo en S.H.I.E.L.D.?

 

Bruce se encoge de hombros, descartando la idea con un gesto de la mano.

 

—El campo de las energías renovables me interesa mucho más que todo lo que Fury ha podido ofrecerme hasta ahora, ya lo sabes. Y Pepper cree que te obsesionarías menos con tus investigaciones si pudieras compartirlas con alguien que entienda lo que dices e incluso te responda de vez en cuando, en lugar de limitarse a asentir con la cabeza y sonreír cortésmente. Ya ves, los dos saldríamos ganando.

 

Tony no dice nada. Su mirada se desplaza de un lado a otro, como suele hacer cuando piensa en algo con mucha intensidad. Banner casi puede ver los destellos de sus transmisiones neuronales mientras considera las implicaciones de lo que le acaba de proponer. Su lucha interna se refleja en su rostro: el hombre inteligente que sabe que necesita ayuda contra el hombre orgulloso que no quiere necesitar a nadie. Pero a Bruce aún le queda una cosa por decir, un argumento más para convencerle.

 

—Además, si…—comienza con timidez—. Si volvieran los ataques de ansiedad, podría… En fin, digamos que soy algo así como un experto en la materia. Ya te lo dije antes, Tony: no soy psiquiatra, pero esto, al menos, sí que puedo hacerlo.

 

Tony le mira a los ojos, traga saliva y su expresión defensiva se desarma poco a poco, como las piezas del traje de Iron Man cuando Jarvis se lo quita. Dejando ver al hombre que hay detrás de la máscara.

 

—Todavía tengo pesadillas en las que caigo desde aquel agujero de gusano—contesta en voz baja, con un tono completamente opuesto a la frivolidad despreocupada de hace un rato—. Bruce, si no hubieras estado allí…

 

Un suspiro trémulo se escapa de sus labios, y quizá sea esa pequeña muestra de vulnerabilidad lo que termina de hacer saltar por los aires las últimas defensas de Banner. Se levanta de su butaca, dejando las gafas sobre el asiento, para acomodarse en el diván al lado de Tony.

 

—Si no hubiera estado yo, te habría recogido Thor, o Jarvis habría conseguido restablecer la armadura a tiempo—le asegura—. No estás solo, Tony.

 

—Puede. Pero entonces fuiste tú y ahora también eres tú quien está aquí.

 

Tony deja caer la cabeza en el hombro de Bruce y éste le rodea con sus brazos. Le resulta tan natural como si lo hubiera hecho por última vez ayer mismo y no seis meses atrás. Y al mismo tiempo es extraño y nuevo, quizá porque lo ha echado tanto de menos que su mente ha idealizado el recuerdo de esas sensaciones hasta deformarlo: el olor de Tony, el calor que desprende. Al primer contacto, el cuerpo de Bruce le recuerda con agudeza cuánto tiempo lleva negándose a sí mismo esta necesidad. No de sexo, sino de Tony Stark.

 

Por eso, cuando Tony le agarra por la nuca y le besa, Bruce no opone resistencia. Más bien todo lo contrario.

 

Es un beso lento y profundo, más cargado de ternura y compañerismo que de urgencia o hambre. Cuando termina, los dos están jadeantes como si acabaran de terminar una larga carrera, la frente apoyada contra la del otro y los ojos cerrados; absorbiendo un momento que ha tardado demasiado en llegar.

 

—Oye, sólo para que conste—susurra Tony—. Sigo sin estar dispuesto a compartir a Pepper.

 

Bruce se aparta un poco para poder mirarle, arqueando una ceja.

 

—Pues tienes suerte de que ella sí esté dispuesta a compartirte a ti—replica, con una sonrisa irónica.

 

—Lo sé—responde Tony, besándole otra vez—. Es una gran mujer y yo no me la merezco. Pero es mía. Y tú también.

 

Vuelve a besarle una vez más, posesivo y exigente.

 

—A ti tampoco quiero compartirte. Con nadie—susurra contra su boca, y si Bruce siente que le bailan un poquito las entrañas ante ese acto de macho dominante, eso es algo que jamás reconocerá en voz alta—. Soy un cabrón egoísta y no me avergüenzo de ello.

 

Lo demuestra enterrando los dedos en el pelo de Bruce mientras le besa, tirando de él hasta un punto que casi provoca dolor.

 

—¿Por qué diablos has tenido que cortarte el pelo? —gruñe, frustrado.

 

—Hum… ¿comodidad? —murmura Bruce como puede. Es difícil, teniendo encima a alguien que aparenta tener serias intenciones de devorarle.

 

—No me gusta. Quiero que vuelvan los rizos—. Debe de ser lo único que no le gusta, porque se le ve más que complacido con todo lo demás. Después, como de pasada, se acuerda de añadir—. Por favor.

 

Hay una ligera nota de desesperación en los gestos de Tony, como si necesitara asegurarse de que Bruce realmente está ahí, que ha vuelto a su vida. Como si quisiera reclamarle para él. Banner, desde luego, no piensa quejarse.

 

Las manos vuelan solas y la ropa va desapareciendo. No se trata tanto de deseo como de conexión, intimidad y cercanía. Es _estoy aquí_ y es _te he echado de menos_ ; es _quédate_ y es _no pienso ir a ninguna parte_.

 

No hay mucho espacio en el diván para acomodarlos a ambos, pero de algún modo consiguen colocarse de costado, mirándose a los ojos, entrelazando sus cuerpos tan estrechamente como pueden. Tampoco es que necesiten demasiado; les basta con un poco de margen para que sus manos puedan moverse. Lo único que de verdad importa es estar lo más cerca posible el uno del otro.

 

Bruce se estremece al correrse; Tony lo hace con un gemido que tiene la forma de su nombre, y a Banner se le para un poco el corazón durante un instante.

 

Tony hunde el rostro en el hueco del cuello de Bruce, y no parece tener ninguna prisa por salir de ahí. No desenreda sus piernas, ni aparta los brazos de la espalda de su compañero. Eso podría explicarse perfectamente por el hecho de que apenas caben los dos en el diván, aunque Bruce intuye que hay algo más. A falta de una expresión mejor, diría que Tony está cómodo. Relajado. Y sí, por el amor de Dios, claro que es normal estar relajado después de tener un orgasmo—Banner se detiene justo antes de entrar en una discusión sarcástica con su propio cerebro sobre el tema—, pero no se trata de eso. Bruce intuye que es algo más profundo.

 

Se frustra intentando ponerle un nombre a esa sensación, hasta que de pronto lo comprende.

 

Tony se siente seguro.

 

Como científico que es y como hombre que se conoce muy bien a sí mismo, Bruce no huye de la abrumadora ola de ternura que eso le inspira. Al contrario, la analiza y la estudia con cuidado, llegando a la conclusión de que es muy posible que haya cometido el terrible error de enamorarse de Tony Stark como un idiota. No ahora, claro. No ha ocurrido en este preciso momento. Probablemente sucedió seis meses atrás, lo cual es muchísimo peor.

 

Porque, ¿qué lugar puede ocupar él en la vida de Tony? No es su pareja (ese puesto es y siempre será de Pepper) ni su mejor amigo (para eso ya está el coronel Rhodes). Ni siquiera está seguro de que sean amantes, en el sentido más amplio de la palabra. No tiene ni idea de lo que son, en realidad. Lo único que sabe con certeza es que Tony le necesita.

 

Bruce no debería sentirse satisfecho con eso; sin embargo, y para su sorpresa, lo está. A lo mejor es injusto para él, y a lo mejor—seguramente—es egoísta por parte de Tony aceptarlo, pero Bruce tiene algo claro, y es que no se cambiaría por nadie en el mundo en este momento.

 

No puede proporcionarle terapia, pero puede _ser_ su terapia.

 

Y eso es más que suficiente.

 

 

FIN


End file.
